


Sleepy Reid

by Willows_criminal_mind



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Caring Derek, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Overworked Spencer, Sleepy Kisses, sleepy spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willows_criminal_mind/pseuds/Willows_criminal_mind
Summary: Oof it was short but hey ho ;p





	Sleepy Reid

“Spencer?” Derek said, while opening the door to their apartment, placing the keys on the coffee table. After hanging up his jacket on the hooks beside the doorway, Derek makes his way through to his boyfriends study. Glancing at the clock as he goes, and seeing it’s well past midnight.

“M’in here” he hears a small voice mumble from the inside the study. He opens it to reveal a very sleepy Spencer, hunched over a book and fighting to keep his eyes open. Chestnut curls everywhere, and head slightly fallen to the side. Spencer looks up, his big, hazel eyes boring into Dereks with a sleepy smile on his face.  
“Hey Pretty Boy, it’s late, why’re you still awake?” Derek asks, walking to stand beside where Reid is sitting.  
“Got paperwork..” he replies, rubbing his eyes slightly with his hand.  
“Nuh-uh honey, you’re exhausted, come to bed.” Derek says playfully, but concerned too, Reid looks dead on his feet. When he only shakes his head in reply Derek tries to tug him up by his hands.  
“Dereeek” Spencer whines in protest “I’m busy” he remains in his chair trying to resume his reading.  
Sighing slightly, Derek bends over and gently lifts the younger man into his arms. He tries feebly to fight, before snuggling into Dereks arms and relaxing, content almost immediately.  
“For a genius, you’re very stupid sometimes.” Derek jests, which earns a small, disapproving grumble from the sleepy boy in his arms.   
He lifts Spencer into their bathroom, and makes him sit on the toilet while he hands him his toothbrush. Derek then goes over to the chest of drawers and takes out Spencer’s favourite Doctor Who pyjamas.  
“Here you go baby boy, the quicker you get these on, the quicker you can get to sleep.”   
Spencer changes and flops back onto Derek, who chuckles and carries him back to their room, gently laying him on the bed and tucking him in. “Just lemme get ready and I’ll be back.” He gives Spencer a small kiss on the forehead and smooths back his hair, which causes the genius to sigh happily.   
After getting ready, Morgan pulls back the covers and gets into bed. Snaking his arms around Reid’s slender waist, and gently tucking him under his chin. Spencer snuggles his head into the crook of Dereks neck while his hair is stroked tenderly by his lover.  
“Mmm love you Derek..” he says sleepily, and shuffles closer.  
“I love you too pretty boy” he replies, kissing his genius’s cheek softly and closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof it was short but hey ho ;p


End file.
